Halt's Agony, An Enimy's Pleasure
by kelleeraytreaty
Summary: my version of what happens when will and cassandra are captured by morgrath what happens and how does halt handle this twist of events
1. Chapter 1

**authors note! i dont own any of the amazing john flannagans work! there for i dont own rangers apprentice and this is my first story please go eas**y

Will woke up with an agonizing throb in his head, his eyes fluttered open and he was startled to see he was not at home with halt, instead he was in a large camp surrounded by skandians! Will racked his brain to find how he got himself into this mess, then it all came flooding back, gilan, cassandra, the bridge, he had a sickening feeling hoping against hope the princess was safe with her father. he turned his head to look for her and take in his surroundings and found out two things one his fears where correct sitting next to him was an unconcious princess and second even that small movment sent his head spinning. the sea wolfs must have realized he was awake because one walked over and nudged him with his boot to get his attention. will looked up at the man he was blonde with a huge horned helmet blonde hair held in braided pigtails and a slightly scared face. the man bent down and without a word hauled him easily off the ground. it was then will realized his hands were bound behind him. the man continued dragging him across camp, will struggled against the mans grip but couldn't get out of the iron grip. "where are we going" will asked in a voice that had more fear than he realized in it. the skandian merely laughed and shook his head. the next thing Will knew he was thrown through the flaps of a massive tent. Will looked around the tent had a main table with war plans sprawled about a sword in the corner some small chairs around the table a sectioned off sleeping chamber and finally Will forced himself to look at the man sitting in the "throne" at the head of the table. without someone telling him will knew who was in front of him the one and only lord of rain and night, the one and only Morgrath.

**so that is chapter one please someone tell me how to create a chapter two! like how to update the story i will do it as soon as i find out how please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Will refused to look away from the mans souless, merciless, and evil black eyes. and he refused to let his show the fear that had welled up inside of him. Morgrath calmly looked at will "your name is will" it was stated as a question but morgrath obviously knew the answer. will saw no reason to answer, morgrath nodded to a man behind will and will was hit across the back of his head with a strong fist. wilos vision blurred and he stumbled forward from the force of the blow. 'you will answer me when i speak to you, ranger" he spat the last word like it was poison in his mouth. will looked at him 'yes my name is will and im only an apprentice" he said defiantly. morgraths eyes squinted as he replied 'yes if you were a real ranger i wouldnt have been able to capture you would i?" "apprentice or not i still ruined your plans well dont ya think?" will replied grinning the man behind will was ready to hit him again and morgrath waved him aside you may leave now marcous. with that marcous turned and left. morgrath turned back to the apprentice before him "yes my bridge you so meraculasly ruined". morgrath scouled at the thought and will just smiled wider. 'speaking of you being an apprentice' morgrath continued 'you are ranger halts apprentice arent you?' morgrath asked contempt in every syllable. will nodded and before he could back away morgrath was on him' throwing punch after punch kick after kick. will tried desperatly to shuffle away but couldnt morgrath stood 'you have no idea how much i detest that abomanation!" morgrath yelled angrily 'that man took...' whatever he was going to say he was cut off by bieng knocked to the ground as will threw himself at the war lord. kicking fiercly will hit morgrath as hard and as many times as he could 'halt is 10 times the man you are or will ever be!" will screamed morgrath landed a solid punch to will's gut and hill rolled of the man. morgrath grabbed will by his collar and picked him up and threw him on the ground he continued with this assault untill will was almost slumping unconcious between gasps for air will got out "you...bastard..." at morgrath morgrath stepped back admiring his work "marcous" he called marcous entered and bowed "my lord?" "get the brat out of my site" morgrath ordered and with that will was hauled off and somewhere between getting dragged out of the tent and to his destination will fell into unconsiousness


	3. Chapter 3

will woke up and found he was chained above the ground hanging on a tree limb. he felt the searing pain in his wrists and his arms were almost numb. he tried franticly to break the chains but found he couldnt, he kept trying untill he heard the voices in the tent next to him.

"we are moving out after noon we should make it to the pass by nightfall and we will start the battle to take the throne!" will imediatly knew the voice and shudderd at the sound. of course he was held right outside of morgraths tent, all thoughts of escaping suddenly vanished. the guard noticed him awake and reported it to morgrath. a few seconds later morgrath was inches from will's face grinning an evil sedistic grin. 'hullo little whelp" morgrath sarcasticly said ''hullo hopless banished ex baron whos breath reaks like his mothers old laundry'' will replied evenly, he had a plan. morgraths rage shoed in his eyes but as he went tho throw a punch at will wills grip tightened in his chains and he hauled himself up bending at the waist and landing neatly perched on the tree limb. morgrath meeting no resistence stumbbled an fell forward he looked up glowering at the little twerp, ''get down here you little unwanted waste of flesh!" he was arming to his theme now. 'thats right no one ever wanted you im sure youre parents dont even care about you if you have any '' he retorted. will's energetic brown eyes darkened he jumped down landing his feel solidly on morgraths face ''my parents are dead, because of you !" will angrily yelled back. morgrath stood and he mearly turned and ordered something to one of his men ner him. will aasked what had just happened utterly confused and morgrath said '' ive changed my mind we move out now" and with those words wills young heart froze


	4. Chapter 4

will couldnt say anything as his chains were removed and replaced behind his back once more. when he got the courage to talk he mustered out ''what are yo..'' whatever he was going to say to finish that sentence it was cut off by a dirty gag being shoved in his mouth.

''shaddup'' his guard answered. he was half dragged to where men were saddling and mounting their was chained to two horses in front of him one he recognized as morgraths dull grey white horse that could hardly be called a battle horse.

they rode, well everyone else rode will walked behind the warlords horse, for what seemed like hours. wills guards took every opportunity to hit him upside the head for falling, stumbling, or even looking up. they finally stopped and will heard the awful sound of the bugal that would start the war. for the next half hour he watched as he saw men falling from both sides and their crys of pain or silence before a thump as they fell to the ground hit with a black shafted arrow.

will looked around despreatly trying to find the princess whom he had been seperated from since brought to morgrath. he saw her and looked horrified as he saw her cowering before a wargal about to kill her he made a decision right then that would save the princess's life

he kicked flat footed at the man holding him infront, right behind his knee then he spun and shoved the heel of his hand into the nose of the guard behind him. in a matter of seconds he picked up the sword and was blocking the killing stroke. ''run!'' he yelled at the princess she got up and ran for cover of trees will following behind.

when he caught up to her he looked around and saw what he was looking for. ''there'' he pinted to a break in the trees. ''its a game trail it will lead to your fathers army!'' they both broke into a run but will was suddenly grabbed from behind by one of his guards. ''RUN! RUN LIKE HELL" he screamed at cassandra. she nodded and ran blurry eyes through the trees.

will was taken to stand infront of morgrath himself. morgrath was obviously loosing the battle by the curses streaming from his mouth. ''what is this master plan falling to pieces'' will asked.'' not yet it isnt'' he replied ''show the white flag'' he called to one of his men. ''you will help me win this war'' he said. ''you and the damn girl'' with that he was brought forward just behind morgrath but kept out of sight from onlookers.

''morgrath,'' king duncan started ''have you given up'' ''hardly king duncan'' replied morgrath. will was searching the crowd and saw a tomboy blond walk next to the king he smiled widley knowing atleast she was safe. ''cassie?'' king duncan asked incrediously ''morgrath was fuming he had the daughter of the KING! and she escaped!

halt seeing the princess looked for will. ''wheres the boy?'' halt asked stonly serious. morgrath turned to him. ''what boy?'' he asked innocently. halt had to stop himself from launching at the man before him. ''THE BOY! THE RANGER BOY!'' he said indicating his cloak and silver oak leaf.

''oh yes that one'' morgrath said his face twisting into a huge sadistic grin. ''your little snot nosed brat of an apprentice'' he said. ''he was quite a nusance'' ''was?'' halt asked deathly quiet. ''yes was, he got on my nerves'', he said pausing for effect ''i killed him'' he finnished. this time halt had his bow out and drawn before he heard a voice from behind morgrath. ''like hell you did'' came a small and battered voice but it definatly belonged to his beloved apprentice. ''will'' halt asked confused. morgrath was fuming he turned and grabbed will by the hair pulling him infront of himself and putting his sword to his throat. ''DONT!'' the cry came from atleast four throats. halt, horace, cassandra and the king all said it in unison.

''then as my right before god, i challenge halt the ranger to trial by combat.'' halt surged forward but was stopped by crowley and the king. ''i forbid it'' the king said. ''hmm then if the boy'' he spat ''can stand his own and survive an hour of my 'fun' then i will forfeit this battle. wills eyes grew wide with fear and then determination. ''no'' halt said flatly. ''then i kill him now'' morgrath replied. ''your choice eaither he dies now defensless or he may have a slim chance of survival and maybe you will win this fight''.

''fine, do it then'' king duncan replied. ''are you insane!" halt asked '' halt its ok'' will said ''its kingdom before ourselvs, you know it and i know it we both took the same oath.'' ''but your only an apprentice'' halt replied ''why you!" ''because he knows it will hurt you just as much as it will hurt me'' will replied. ''then lets get started'' morgrath said.

and with that the next hour of wills life became pure hell. he was whipped,beaten,stung,burned, cut, and humiliated ,by half an hour halt was silently crying will was breathing heavily and shaking from the pain. '' have you had enough" morgrath taunted looking will in the eyes, ''not even close'' will replied and spat in morgraths face. morgrath backhanded him and continued on the assault.

when he finished will was let go and he fell to the floor face first and for a horible second noone could tell if he was breathing. then will took a huge shuddering breath and pushed himself on his back ''time to forfeit'' will said slowly to the outraged warlord. halt ran forward and grabbed morgrath and with one hit knocked him out. he ran to will and cried at his appren, no his sons beaten and unconcious form. he picked him up and ran to a healers. and morgrath was incarcerated


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke up, and he could feel every part of his body and not in a plesant way, everything eaither burned, was sore, or sent a sharp pain through him. for a horrible moment he thought he was still in Morgraths camp, but when he looked around he gave a hugte breath f relief to see the man he had come to think of as a father was sitting next to him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

''Halt?'' will asked not wanting this all to be a horrible trick. ''Yes?'' halt asked back, will gave a half hearted smile and said ''you answered a question with a question'' halt smiled at that and embraced his son, when they let go will was crying and mumbling uncontrollably and supprisingly halt was crying silently too.

''your home will, your home.'''' i know'' will answered. ''what happened to m-morgrath'' will got out, ''he is in the dungons, right where he belongs,'' will sighed with relief for the second time. ''when can we go home?'' ''the doctors said now if you want'' with that will jumped out of bed ''what are we waiting for''. '' well for one i think there is someone who wants to see you'' he said pointing behind will. horace, cassandra, alyss, baron arald and the king himself were standing in the door way. will gave a halfbow the movment made him wince and king duncan reassured him that there was no need for such formalities.

alyss and cassandra both ran forward and embraced will almost nocking him over. ''oooww'' will let out both girls let go and backed off a step. ''sorry they chorused. ''its ok'' he said the king walked over and will held out his hand and the king pulled him into a hug ''thank you will'' was what the king said to him and when he pulled away he noticed he was crying. ''your welcome'' will shyly replied, ''its my job'' he added aqwardly. '' now we can go home halt said and with that the two headed off to thier little cabin in the woods. both silent the whole time reflecting on the events of the day.

**NOT THE END WILL POST MORE CHAPTERS LIKE WHAT HAPPENS AT MORGRTHS TRIAL WILL HE GET TO IT WILL HE HAVE A PLAN? plot twists!**


	6. Chapter 6

will and halt were on the verandah sipping small appreciative sips of the coffee laced with honey. it was about a fortnight since they had returned home, everything had been quiet and not even morgrath had made a big problem. of corse he had made a rucus complaining and insulting everything he could find to insult. his trial was to be held tomorrow and Halt for one was quite looking forward to it. he was appreciating the bliss when abelard and tug both made warning whinies and sure enough, will and halt heard hoof beats fast approching.

halt and will both grabbed thier wepons and waited for the messanger to catch up with them. "ranger halt?'' halt sighed at the ignorance of the man "yes?" the next two words sent him into action ''hes gone'' immediatly halt knew what he meant morgrath had escaped. ''get in the cabin and stay there untill i come back!'' halt yelled at will ''ok'' was all will could say, and he did as he was told. ''you'' halt said indicating the messanger that had a sword and armor on him ''stay here make sure he stays safe'' and with that halt was off with abelard.

will was inside trying to calm his nerves, how did he escape, what was he going to do now? he had just calmed down when tug gave a earshatering whiney. will ran to the window and saw a tall blond man on a brown horse dressed in all black emerging from the forest he retreated from the window and nearly tripped over the couch behind him. he heard steel on steel and knew the messanger was fighting to protect him, he wouldnt let someone die for him. he got his cloak and weapons and silently left through the back door sneaking up behind the warlord. morgrath had just gotten the upper hand and will had his arrow drawn balanced and he sighted right in the middle of morgraths chest, he took a breath and released both the breath and the arrow. he could feel his heart plummet to the ground as the arrow embedded its self into morgraths for arm through and through. the wound would hurt but not kill also it gave his position away. 'maybe not' will thought he froze in place as morgrath turned his eyes to look for the source who shot him. will could have jumped with joy as his gaze passed right over will

his happiness vanished suddenly when morgrath grabbed the messenger and held his sword to his throat ''come out or i will kill him''. he stated deadly didnt move . ''have it your way'' morgrath shrugged and said before he could kill the helpless man will slid down from his perch in the tree. ''dont'' was all he could say he couldnt let anyone die for him, but he hoped halt would show up soon. will had enough sense to have his bow half drawn, but not fully as not to strain himself. ''well if it isnt the annoying ranger brat'' morgrath started ''i guess fate catches up to you doesnt it'' ''why dont you put down your bow and take your death like a man''. will rolled his eyes ''im not an idiot ya know''. morgarth shrugged he grabbed the messanger and shoved his broad sword through his stomach. ''no!'' will yelled he imediatly shot off two arrows which unfortunatly missed. will stopped and listened he could hear faint hoof beats but while he was destracted morgrath lunged and tackled will. will and morgrath rolled around each trying to gain coltrol but will had just recovered and was weaker than the warlord. will grabbed for his saxe knife he felt it and wrapped his hand around its hilt. he pushed morgrath up to give himself room and slid the knife from its sheath and as the war lord came down the knife was driven into his chest. will just now realized that the hoof beats were real close now. as if on cue halt burst into the clearing as will shoved morgraths body off of him.

"will!" halt yelled he ran to will and was yelling something will couldnt understand it he was still in shock. ''where are you hurt!" wha.." "im not" will stuttered ''wait where did the blood come from'' ''its his" will said indicating the saxe in morgraths abdomin. ''oooh'' halt said relieved. ''so you are ok'' halt asked ''yeah im fine'' will replied with a half smaile ''halt pulled his son into a hug and ruffled his hair he was glad to see him safe.


End file.
